crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
TerraNova
Welcome back, Agent. The world needs you now more than ever.”'– Charles Goodwin, Agency Director TerraNova Incorporated is the conglomerate that owns and governs the city state of New Providence, and are the main antagonists in Crackdown 3. They are responsible for the "Blackout" attacks in which they cut the world's power using a powerful new resource called Chimera. Leaders * Elizabeth Niemand - CEO of TerraNova Security * Kuli Ngata - Head of TerraNova Security * Liv Sorensen - Chief Enforcer Industry * Katala Vargas - Head of TerraNova Industry * Djimon Keita * Reza Khan Logistics * Alois Quist - Head of TerraNova Logistics * ROXY - Monorail * Wilhelm Berg - Gatekeeper TerraNova operation facilities # TerraNova Main HeadQuarters # TerraNova Security Complex # TerraNova Industry Lab # TerraNova Logistics Facility # TerraNova Science Center # TerraNova Chemical HQ # The Quarry # Monorail Hub # ENF Ops main department # Outlands border gate TerraNova History and Future TerraNova was founded by Elizabeth Niemand, CEO of this mega-corporation. Elizabeth explains how she started TerraNova with nothing, and that she was devoted into expanding it. She was mentioned to have survived crimes of blackmail, shareholder revolts, and boardroom assassination. It is also mentioned that Elizabeth Niemand outsourced three of her customers who were Los Muertos, The Volk, and Shai-Gen, the gangs who previously controlled Pacific City in the first Crackdown. Elizabeth Niemand was also mentioned to have assigning some orders to clear out every government in the world mentioned in a few audio logs alongside with the help of Alois Quist, Kuli Ngata, and Katala Vargas. In some parts of the story, Echo theorizes Elizabeth Niemand completing orders for a much larger customer who had big demands large enough to black out the world and to bring the Corporate World Order to New Providence. Project Vitalis which was funded and engineered by TerraNova, was mentioned to have been responsible for many people who were given huge opportunities for TerraNova, and were never heard from again. During the final bossfight while defeating Niemand's robo-dragon, Goodwin mentions how the dragon killed a lot of agents and a lot of civilians around the world with it's usage of Chimera. This had also given the explanation of what happened to Jaxon and the Agency dispatch team on their way to New Providence as they approached a heatwave of Chimera which burnt them to their death along with the dropship. After Elizabeth Niemand is defeated, the unknown enemy has another cloned Jaxon in a separate pod of his own mentioning in the end how TerraNova was just the beginning and how his next agent is the end. Units Logistics * Border guard First enemy encountered by the agent, Appearence:in purple and white some wear helmet * Warden * Guardian * Thunderbolt * Loader * Phalanx * Super Loader * Super Phalanx * Wayfarer Light Drone * Galleon Heavy Drone * Corsair Land Drone Industry * Chem Oiler * Roughneck * Foreman * Regulator * Cleaner * Blaster * Goliath * Vulture Drone * Buzzard Drone Security * Enforcer * Tactical Enforcer * Riot Enforcer * Enforcer Medic * Security Trooper * Commando * Sniper * Grenadier * Juggernaut * Punisher Drone * Gunship TerraNova * Sentinel * Legionnaire * Vanguard * Hades * Dreadnought Vehicles * Prowler * Riot Van * Warrior * Annihilator * Bandito * Dozer Category:Organizations Category:Antagonist Factions